Transcripts/Soul Sisters
Soul Sisters Part 1 :song playing :♪ When super me becomes super we ♪ :♪ Suddenly, magically Pretty automatically ♪ :♪ Crushing it side by side ♪ :♪ Look out, world We're Super Hero Girls ♪ :♪ Now that we're together gonna get that super life ♪ :♪ Wow! ♪ :buzzing :cans rattling :yowls :Old Lady: 'Phew. out :'Robber: 'If you're thinking of doin' anything besides handing me your purse, trust me, it ain't worth it. chuckles Too easy. :bottle rolls :'Robber: 'Who are you? One of them Super Hero Girls? chuckles All right, I give up, take me in. Doesn't matter, I'll be back on the street in a week. I said, I give up! grunts :'Diana: En garde! Ha ha! Excellent work, Nathaniel! :Nathaniel: 'Are you kidding? I lasted two seconds. :'Diana: 'Yes! And that is twice as long as last time! Does anyone desire a rematch? :'Boy: 'gulps :'Nathaniel: 'Sorry, Diana, I think we're all done losing for the day. I assume you're staying to train, even though you just beat the entire Metropolis Fencing Club? :'Diana: 'You assume correctly. :'Nathaniel: 'chuckles Turn out the lights when you're done. :'Diana: 'Ah, greetings! Are you new to the club? I joined recently. I find the simulated combat most invigorating. Very well then. We shall let these do the talking. Your footwork is impeccable. You are using the Danpei technique, yes? :'Fencer: I thought it appropriate, since I don't know your weaknesses. Now I do. Why are you smiling? I am clearly better than you. :To give the fencing club a chance, I fight left-handed. And I... am not left-handed. :Fencer: Well then. There is something I must tell you. :You are not left-handed either? :Fencer: 'No, I am. But there is something else that I am not. :thud :'Fencer: Distracted. :Diana: 'Touche! Oh, it is so thrilling to finally experience a loss! You are incredible. Diana Prince. :'Tastu: 'Tatsu Yamashiro. I just moved here from Japan. You are the first worthy opponent I have met. :'Diana: 'You must teach me how to parry like that one day. :'Tastu: 'How about now? Watch my left foot carefully... :grunts :'Diana: laughs :clatters on floor :Tastu: 'Great work! You are quick study. :'Diana:'You are an excellent teacher. By Cronus, where has the time gone? I must be going. But it would please me greatly if we could meet for a normal teenage activity. We could, uh... What do you do for amusement when you are finished training? :'Tastu: 'I, uh, train more. :'Diana: 'Ha! I as well! :clash :bell ringing :'Jessica: 'All right, it's settled. We are seeing Exploding Ninja Pirates from Outer Space IV. It has a good story for me, lots of special effects for Karen, great costume design for Zee, a ton of action for Kara, and Babs doesn't care what we see as long as she can sneak in a bucket of burritos. :'Babs: 'Soon, my pretties! Soon! kisses :'Jessica: 'You sure you can't come, Diana? :'Diana: 'I apologize, but I have already made plans with Tatsu. :'Kara: 'Oh, right, your mysterious training partner. Are we ever gonna get to meet this "Tatsu"? :'Tatsu: If that is your desire. :yelp :Babs: 'Wow, you just came out of nowhere. :'Tastu: 'Yes. :'Jessica: 'It's, um, nice to meet you. We've heard so much about you. :'Tastu: 'Direct me to these rumor-mongers, I will ensure they never speak again. :'Jessica: 'No! I meant, we've heard good things. From Diana. :'Tastu: 'Ah, I see. :'Zee: 'So! Where are you from? :'Tastu: 'A place I can never go again. :calls :'Kara: 'throat Hey, uh, I didn't think it was possible, but Diana says you like training as much as she does? :'Tastu: 'The strong are driven by discipline, not desire. :'Diana: 'Is she not great? :chuckle awkwardly :'Diana: chuckles Is something wrong, Tatsu? You have not punched me in the face once. :Tastu: 'sighs I do not believe I made a good impression on your friends. :'Diana: 'What do you mean? :'Tastu: 'Ever since leaving home, I have had trouble fitting in. People always think I am strange or too intense. :'Diana: 'One can be too intense? :'Tastu: 'Exactly! You gave me hope that Metropolis would be different, but it seems that I am once again destined to be a loner. :'Diana: 'I love my friends, but I must confess, I, too, often feel out of place in my new home, as though no one truly understands me. But you do. And if you understand me, and I understand you, then at least we have each other. :'Tastu: 'I am glad for your friendship, Diana Prince. :'Diana: 'And I yours. Now let us try most vigorously to injure one another! :'Babs: 'I didn't hate it, it just felt like a set up for Exploding Ninja Pirates from Outer Space V. :'Kara: 'exclaims Yo! Quiet for super-ears. The jewelry store! :'Jessica: 'Should we get Diana? :'Kara: 'No time. Let's do this! All right, loser! You picked the wrong night to... fall asleep mid-robbery? :gasp :'Jessica: 'Ah! :'Karen: 'Is she... :'Jessica: 'No, she's alive. I'm actually not sure what's wrong with her. :'Zee: 'spell Okay, this isn't good. Someone used dark magic. I mean the real icky stuff to take her soul! :gasp :'Karen: 'Now what? :'Kara: 'We really can't just leave her for the cops? :'Jessica: 'They wouldn't know what to do. She'd be stuck like this forever. :'Kara: 'Ugh, fine, but you do realize this is just like that scene in Exploding Ninja Pirates from Outer Space II. And remember how that turned out? :'Jessica: 'The first thing we need is a safe place to keep her. :'Babs: 'Oh, so we need to hide a body? No problem. I grew up in Gotham. Besides, it's just one measly body-- yelps gasps :'Zee: 'You were saying? :'Karen: 'Now, now what? :'Jessica: 'I don't know about this. I'm not supposed to have friends in my mom's car, much less soulless supervillains. gasps Supergirl, stop that! :'Zee: 'Is that my lipstick? :'Kara: 'Sorry. :'Babs: 'Relax, GL. Everything's gonna be fine. It's a short trip to my house, and besides, it's just two measly bodies-- yelps :'Zee: 'I'm detecting a pattern. :'Karen: 'Now, now, now what? :engine starts :'Babs: 'So we have to hide three bodies. Big deal! Back home I used to hide three bodies before breakfast. :shriek :'Karen: 'Now, now, now, now what? :'TV Announcer: This week on Make it Wayne... :Alfred: Please tell me you didn't buy another boat, Master Wayne. :Commissioner Gordon: 'snoring :'Bruce Wayne: What else am I gonna use in my new lake? :Karen: effort :Jessica: 'effort :'Kara: 'effort :'Commissioner Gordon: 'continues :'Babs: 'Phew! Mission accomplished. :'Jessica: 'Supergirl! Come on! :'Karen: 'Wait. We're missing one. Where's Poison Ivy? :'Jessica: 'gasps We left her on the roof rack! :lock beeps :'Jessica: 'panting :'Karen: 'Now! Now, now, now, now, now what? :phone ringing :'Diana: What is going on here? :Babs: 'What don't you get? We found a bunch of villains missing their souls and decided to stash 'em here until we could fix 'em! :'Diana: 'Yes, but why are they... :'Babs: 'Oh, heh, my dad got suspicious, so I had to make it look like we were having a slumber party. :at door :'Commissioner Gordon: Everything okay in here, sweetie? :Babs: 'You know it, pops! Just doing makeovers! :'Commissioner Gordon: 'All right, looks good to me. :'Babs: What do you expect? He still hasn't figured out I'm Batgirl. :'Diana: '''We must discover who is responsible for this immediately! :'Kara: 'Yeah, duh! But how are we gonna do that? :'Diana: 'Do not worry. I have a plan. This villain is targeting other villains. We must find the next target before anyone else loses their soul. :'Karen: 'But where are we gonna find more-- :'Katana: 'Villains! :gasp :'Katana: '''Your souls are tainted. And now, they will be mine. Soul Sisters Part 2 :song playing :Katana Villains! :Your souls are tainted. :And now... they will be mine. :Sorry, sis. :I like my soul right where it is. :yell :grunts :-gasp :-Supergirl! :gasps :gasps What? :Well, at least we know where the souls are now. :Let's show this one-trick pony what real magic looks like. :spell :cheering Yeah! :Whoa! :teeth chattering :Now, now, now, now, now... now, now what? :screams Run! :grunt :You'll never escape my blade. :Soultaker will find you! :sadly My friends... :I... I led you to this. :What have I done? :Now, now, now, now, now... what? :-chimes :-Woman grunts :I have to save my friends. :To have any chance of doing that... :I must know what I am facing. :gasps :"The Soultaker." :roaring :"A samurai blade... forged in the :14th Century... :bubbling :...during a time of war, by the legendary swordsmith, :Murasama Sengo. :whooshing :The sword is rumored to have the power to steal the souls of its enemies. :These souls can only be freed if whoever wields Soultaker says the following incantation..." :sighs It is written in Japanese Kanji. :Hmm. :Maybe Tatsu would know. :pad beeps :music blaring :pad beeping :Diana? :voice :You've reached the Metropolis Department of Water and Power. :-blaring :-loudly Hello, Tatsu. :I was just trying to call you. :voice :If you know your party's extension, enter it now. :music continues :Huh? Oh! :loudly :Ah. My apologies. :voice :Turn left on :Longshore Avenue... :-...Recalculating... :-frustrated Silence! :...turn left on Butler Street... :disconnects :softly :What are you doing here? :I find that training the mind is just as important as training the body. :chuckles We are so alike! :Why were you trying to call me? :I require your help to translate a passage from Japanese. :gasps :Why are you interested in Soultaker? :How do you know about Soultaker? :It is you. :You are the stranger from the roof. :And you are the villain that got away. :I thought we were friends, Tatsu. :So did I. :Which is why I take no pleasure in this. :grunts :grunting :clattering :-grunts :-groans :thud :Shh... :Sorry, sorry. :loudly :Does that say-- :librarian Shh... :whispers Does that say no loud fighting? :It's Metropolis, that's the best we can hope for. :-laugh :-Sorry. We will be quieter. :grunts :whispering You stole the souls of my friends! :They were interfering with my mission. :And now so are you! :-scream :softly Ha! :music plays :sneeze :sigh in relief :gasp :sigh in relief :creaking :growling :Uh, sorry. Sorry. :We are so sorry. :We are both usually much more respectful of rules. :blowing :So... it has come to this. :I am... :Katana! :My mission is to find villains and punish them for their evil deeds. :That... is what a hero does. :You are wrong about that. :Heroes do not punish, they protect the innocent. :Now, hand over your sword that I may free those you have trapped inside. :You desire my blade? :Come and get it. :blowing :grunts :grunting :straining :Ahhh! :grunts :grunts :gasp :Huh? :groans :moans :You have a good heart, Diana. :And for that reason :I will not take your soul. :But you might as well give up now. :You cannot defeat me! :Woman breathes heavily :voice Perhaps... :But I will not allow my friends to remain trapped in that sword. :scoffs :Ahhh! :grunts :You do not understand. :To free one soul is to free them all. :You cannot release your friends without releasing the souls of hundreds of evildoers. :And I cannot allow that. :I have met "heroes" like you before. :Your methods are weak and allow villains to return again and again. :My methods actually work. :creaking :Take this lawbreaker, for example. :One strike from me, and he'll never steal another car again. :Stop! :You cannot do this! :You beg for this criminal's soul? :softly Not his soul. :Yours. :If you continue to act as judge, jury, and executioner, you shall be no better than the villains you punish. :Mmm. :scream No! :screams Diana! :whooshes :I'm sorry, I'm sorry! :I just locked my keys in the car. :This is your car? :-You are not a thief? :-No! :But you can have it, all right? :voice :Just don't do that to me! :Begone. :-Now! :-gasping :What have I done? :blows :sighs :Japanese :Gi. Yu. Jin. Rei. :Makoto. Meiyo. :Chugi. Jisei. :English :In the name of :Murasama the maker, :I command you all, vacate the sword and return to life! :whooshing :squeaking :gasps :-squeaks :-screams :Rats! Rats! :music plays :gasps :gasps :gasps :gasps :gasps :softly :I am alive! :You released the souls? :But why? :What you did for that young man inspired me. :You did not punish, you protected. :You were right. :That is true heroism. :What will you do now? :Well, I did just free hundreds of criminals. :Someone should probably start recapturing them. :This time, :I will do it the right way. :Not as an executioner, but as a hero. :Soultaker. :It is the source of my power. :How can I shoulder such responsibility without it? :You will not have to. :Soultaker can be a force for good. :But... how? :We will train. :Ow, my head. :Ugh. Magic is the worst. :Uh, hello? :I'm right here? :So... :Let us never speak of this again. :-Works for me. :-Mmm-hmm. Uh-huh. :-Great idea. :-Yeah. Good call. :Um... I don't hate this. :Ugh! :music playing